Teen Titans:GlItChEd
by MysticProductions
Summary: If you decide to read this story be prepared to laugh till you feel like you split a gut, Cry out all your tears, gasp in pure horror of what you think I've done. With Jack and Jane you never know what's going to come out of their mouths. Don't forget to R&R for this story to let ME know what YOU think! -MP
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans GlItChEd

To: AlL Of My ReAdEr'S

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OC'S THE REST GOES TO DC COMICS AND THE BANDS WHO HAVE PREFORMED THE MUSIC IN THIS STORY, THIS IS UNDER THE NO PROFIT SECTION IN THE COPYRIGHT LAW

Chapter one: EsCaPe

*Glitch's POV*

I nod at Jane and we grab each other's hands. "Hey what are you two doing?!" The guard shouts. "Just glitching..." I say with a smirk. Suddenly we turn into a bolt of electricity and return to normal outside the plastic cell. The guard tries to pull out a gun but I send a few bolts of lightning at him and he falls to the ground. "Shocking isn't it?" I say with another smirk. "Kind Of Corny Jack…" Jane says giggling a bit. "So what now?" Jane asks looking around the room. "Honestly I didn't expect to get this far…" I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Shouldn't there be an alarm or something?" I ask sounding kind of bored. As if on cue the alarm starts blaring. "Nice jinx bro…" Jane says with a sigh. "Race ya…" I say as I start skipping through the lights as a bolt of electricity. Jane giggles a bit and follows trying to keep up. I notice a Green gorilla taking on a few guards and I stop and Jane bumps into me. "Hey why did you stop?" She asks her voice curious. "We should help them…" I reply as the guards start to overpower the green gorilla. We return to our normal selves now on the ground. I start shocking the ground careful to only shock the guards. "Whoa you two dudes are awesome!" a green teenage boy that used to be the gorilla. "Did he just call you a dude?" I ask turning to look at Jane. "Are you ill? You're a little….green." She ask looking concerned. "Oh that's just how I normally look." The boy says with a smile. Some more costumed teens start walking up to the green boy. A blonde girl catches my eye but instead I focus on the obvious leader of the group. "Raven scan them to make sure they aren't evil." The leader says to the girl in the black and blue clothing. Raven had been looking at us differently since she had arrived her eyes seemed to show sympathy and concern but her face had remained emotionless. She nods and her eyes glow slightly. I feel an intrusion in my mind and I visibly tense up and the intrusion stops. "They are good…" Raven says quietly. "I'm Robin, that's Beast Boy, this is Cyborg. She's Starfire, That's Raven, and our more recent member, Terra." Robin says calmly introducing everyone. Terra waves seeming to be a bit shy. "Why were you here?" Raven asks looking into our eyes as if to see if we would lie. "We've been here for about a week…they kept trying to get us to power something….they haven't bugged us for a few days so I'm assuming whatever it was is gone…" I say crossing my arms. "We'll have you two ever thought about using your powers for the good of mankind?" Robin asks seeming to be interested in our answer. "What do you say should we trust them?" I ask Jane through a bolt of electricity. She nods. "Sounds great…." I say with a smile. "Welcome to the Teen Titans then….what are your names?" Robin asks with a smile. "I'm Jack and she's Jane, but nationally we are known as Glitch and Crash." I say with a grin.

A/N Hello Everybody my name is Max! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was kind of small. This story will work as if it is actually the show, things won't be right dead after the last chapter UNLESS it is in parts. Please don't forget to review guys even if you didn't like this story so far let me know what you thought, please if there's something you don't like TELL me and I can make it better. If you want to see how things end up with Jack and Jane fav and follow this story. Till Next time…-MP


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Two: BlOcK AnD RoLl

*Glitches POV Three Weeks After Beginning*

I take a deep breath and look at Jane. She nods which signals me to start. "I drop in with my face to the wind

Spin 180 for the win

But I can't find my feet it's like I lost the beat

Mid air and there's no plan B's

Hit the streets,

Look before I leap again,

Skeleton filled with Adrenalin

How can I know that I got what it takes?

When I've come so far, through the rain

Bear the pain

Makes no difference now

Face myself or get taken out

One more time got to live this loud

Back to the wall no turning around

It's too late It's my fate

I can't turn around

There's no fear, in the mirror

To hold me down

I'm too far, from the start

Now I'm in too deep

I've got to stick to the plan

Cause there's "no Plan B"

No turning back (No plan B)

There's no other path, (No plan B)

And I know that this road is my destiny

I've got to stick to the plan

Cause there's no plan B

Get a shot, for the top on my soap box

Pop a zit go sing let my tunes talk

Cool kid, and I'm in the mood

Give me combo number 2

What's up with you?

Dude you look scared to me, better take a chair

Before you fail to see, A to Z like 3 times 3

It's the basics, homie embrace it

Come on!

Take the shot don't waste the clock

March to the drum of the #1 spot

Born for this, victorious

Storms break off so glorious

All I know is I can't turn back, all I know is I can't turn back

Got to leave it in the past, got to leave it in the past.

All I know is I can't turn back, all I know is I can't turn back

Got to leave it in the past, got to leave it in the past.

Cause this is the only road I've ever known,

There's no way that I could start again, Again!" We finish almost out of breath. Everyone cheers except for Raven who claps. "Dudes where did you two learn to sing like that?!" Beast Boy shouts excited. "We've been singing since we were little…it's kind of our coping method…" Jane says with a smile. Suddenly the Titan Computer Alarm sounds causing Jane to jump slightly. "Titans Cinderblock is attacking the downtown park, Glitch, Crash time to shine!" Robin shouts getting ready. "You know we could actually do that right?" I ask with a smirk. Jane and I turn into a bolt of lightning and start to head to the park as everyone gets there in their own way. "Stupid Titians…" Cinderblock grumbles seeing us. "Excuse me what's your IQ?" Jane says putting her hands on her hips. "I…..Q?" Cinderblock asks looking confused. "Exactly I bet you are all bark no bite!" Jane says crossing her arms. Cinderblock kicks her and she goes flying into Raven who had just arrived. "Haven't you heard? You're not supposed to hit girls!" I say angry. I turn into a bolt of lightning and reappearing on Cinderblock's shoulders. "Going up!" I shout as we glitch up into the sky and I kick him in the head and glitch back onto the ground. "You have reached your destination." I say bitterly as Cinderblock crashes down. "Well that was easy…." I say dusting myself off. Suddenly I feel a burning sensation on my back and the ground crumbles beneath me.

*Crash's POV*

I land on the ground with the other Titans just in time to witness a pink haired girl blast my brother with a hex causing the ground to crumble underneath him. "You did NOT just hex my brother!" I shout mad. "What are you going to do about it Lip Stick?" The girl says with a smirk. "Well this may come as a shock to you…." I say bitterly. I lift up into the air and start sending a fury of Lightning at her, as she attempts to dodge it the lightning grazes her and still sends her flying. "You should consider yourself unlucky, not many get struck by lightning. I run over to the rubble and go to help Jack up. "Crash look out!" Star shouts seeing him first. I run into a staff getting swung into my stomach causing me to fall to the ground while in the progress having the wind knocked out of me. I look up and my heart skips a beat. "N-Not you…." I whisper becoming VERY afraid. I begin to shake slightly as I try backing away but my body doesn't seem to want to work. "You stay away from her you monster!" Jack shouts his anger rising in his voice.

*Glitch's POV*

My hands turn into fists my blood seeming to boil. "Looks like it's time for you to learn your place…" Slade says bitterly. I try to speed punch him but he sweep kicks me causing me to land HARD next to Jane who was obviously too afraid to afraid to fight. I nod at Jane and she nods back. "I may not be able to beat you alone….but we can do it together!" We both shout the 2nd part in unison. We grab each other's hand and share the remainder of our energy to send a series of lightning at knocking him back. When we see him retreat we relax slightly. Then everything goes black as my body becomes limp.

A/N Hello everybody how have YOU been? If you ever want to talk with me to find out the brains behind Jack and Jane send me a PM or if you are a bit shy and don't want your review publicly shown and there really isn't anything wrong with that but remember that you do need an account to PM but you DON'T need one to review! On that note review to let me know what you guys think so far! Find out next time to find out what has happened to our beloved 2 main characters. Text Martian to 1-800-9000+ to have them survive…JK and yus ik that was too many numbers but did you get the reference?


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Three: BuRnT oUt

*Glitch's POV*

I wake up in the med bay and somebody hurries out the room. But it was too dark to see who. "Jack…?" Jane asks her voice sounding raspy. "Yeah Jane?" I ask my voice sounding equally raspy. "Should…we tell them?" She asks sounding worried. "I don't know sis…" I say quietly. "They wouldn't make us leave….would they?" She asks sounding worried. "We need to prove they can trust us…." I say quietly. "We…..aren't evil right?" She asks in an almost whisper. "No….I refuse to believe that we could be evil Jane…" I say reassuringly. "We can because power outages, hack into military grade tech, fry groups of people all without trying Jack…are you sure we weren't given our powers to destroy rather than help?" She asks still in that almost whisper as if she can't speak any louder. "We won't know until we find out how we got our powers…" I say my voice having a tone of understanding. It's true we don't remember how we got our powers, there is a lot of things we don't remember from our past. Although we do know the cause is at least one traumatic experience. Raven walks into the Med Bay causing each of us to look up. "How are you two feeling?" She asks sounding concerned. "We've just Burnt Out of energy….for a day or so we'll just be without powers and be a bit drained…" I say sitting up. "Oh so you both run off energy?" She asks sounding interested. "Yeah but we kind of feed off of each other so we normally burn out at the same time…" Jane says while sitting up and putting on her glasses. "ADHD helps…" I say smirking as I put on mine. I could've sworn I heard a chuckle from Raven but it was too quiet to tell. "So raven what type of music do you listen to?" I ask curious of what the answer. "Radiohead, Greenday those kind of bands…" She says quietly. I take a deep breath and start to sing.

" Karma Police, arrest this man, He talks in maths, he buzzes like a fridge, he sounds like a detuned radio….Karma Police Arrest this girl, her Hitler Hairdo is making me feel ill, and we have crashed her party, This is what you get, This is what you get, This is what you get when you mess with us….Karma Police I've given all I can, But it's not enough, I've given all I can but were still on the Payroll…This is what you get, This is what you get, This is what you get when you mess with us…For a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself….For a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself…" I finish with a smile. "How did you know I loved that one?" Raven asks. "Your personality." I say looking into her Violet eyes. "I don't have one…" she says looking back into my blue ones. "Of course you do Raven, just because you have scars doesn't mean you don't bleed…" I say softly. "Bleeding is for the weak…" Raven says quieter than normal. "No…bleeding shows you have emotion, and that's part of living, obviously it isn't just humans that have emotions, Star obviously is very joyful and silke is pretty happy here like us…" Jane says trying to stay chipper. "Maybe you two are right…I just wanted to make sure you two were ok, also to let you know Robin has gotten invited to a Wayne Gala and he was told to bring all of us with him to Gotham…" She says getting up. "Oh ok, we should be better by then…thanks." I say with a smile. To both of our surprises Raven smiles back as she walks out. "Holy crap, I've never seen her smile how did you do that Jack?" Jane whispers. "She's like us, been through a lot of pain, just she doesn't feel the need to hide

behind the smile…" I say softly. "A smile can be the greatest weapon and defense…" Jane says quietly. "It's the middle of the night, we should go back to bed…" I say taking off my glasses. "Goodnight bro, love you…" Jane says as takes off her glasses too. "Love you too sis…" I say as I slowly drift off.

A/N Well I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! ^-^ Don't forget to leave a review, it means more than you can imagine and it starts with you! If you have enjoyed this story fav and fllw this story! Well time to use the wonders of spell check :3 -MP


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Four: SpArKs

ThIs ChApTeR Is DeDiCaTeD To My GiRlFrIeNd GwEn, LoVe YoU

*Jack's POV*

I look around the huge room my tie driving me crazy. "Not much of a fan of fancy parties either?" Terra asks with a smirk. "They make me feel like the deer everyone has their sights on…" I say with a sigh. Suddenly a bunch of rich girls start to surround me causing me to become very confused. "Are you Glitch one of the new Teen Titans?!" They all seem to shout at once. "Yes…." I say quietly. "Can you dance with me?!" One shouts but gets shoved away. "No Elsa he is going to dance with me!" The one that shoved the first one away. In the midst of their battle I slip away thankfully unnoticed to find Terra laughing hard. "That almost led to one of my worst fears of parties like this….Some girl trying to buy me like I'm a product…" I say looking into her eyes. "Well I've never even been in a house this big, unless you count the Tower…" Terra says finally stopping her laughter and wiping her eyes. "I wonder how Jane is holding up…" I say but the thought of a group of rich boys surrounding my sister causing me to emit a lightning aura. "Are you ok?" Terra asks back away slightly. "I'm going to go find her…if you see any fast boys surrounding her….cause an earthquake…" I say heading off. "Are you being serious?" She calls. "Dead serious!" I shout back becoming sucked into the crowd.

*Jane's POV*

I look around bored and suddenly a Boy that looks like he's about a year older than me hanging in the back of the room leaning up against the back wall alone. "Should he be drinking that Flask?" I ask Raven my left eyebrow raised slightly. "Well Robin and Star are out on the Dance floor, Jack is probably waiting to kill any boys that go near you, so it looks like it's just us to talk to him…" Raven says as Beast Boy walks up to me looking nervous. "Hey Jane….do you want to dance?" He asks. I feel my cheeks redden slightly and I look over at Raven who nods. "Sure…" I say smiling at him. We move onto the dance floor and start to Waltz. "I never expected you to know how to Waltz Beast Boy….." I say quietly. "Call me Garfield…" He says in my ear. Thank god he can't see my face right now…I think in my head. I notice Jack's spikes and glitch us to the other side of the dance floor. "Why did you glitch us?" He asks sounding confused. "No reason…just keep dancing…" I say quietly.

*Raven's POV*

I move past a bunch of the crowd to the boy who I see moving into one of the Hallways. I follow him and he turns around hearing me. "You know you're a little Young to be drinking…" I say holding my hands on my hips. "Arrest me then…" He says looking into my eyes as if he's reading me. I wait a moment for the expected Mind intrusion but it doesn't happen. "You've been through your share too haven't you?" He says leaning against the wall. "How would you know?" I ask caught off guard. "You can tell a lot by somebodies eyes..." He says. "Hand me the flask…" I say calmly. "Look sometimes you just need something to relax you…" The boy says quietly. "Relax you from what?" I say sitting next to him my back to the wall. "Everything…The paparazzi is making it seem like I live with my own father for his credit card, they even nick named me "Bruce's Personal Credit Card thief"…" He says with a sigh. "How about telling me your real name?" I ask looking into his eyes. "Jordan….Jordan Kyle…" Jordan says quietly. "So now you tell me something about you in this therapist session…" He says looking at me. "Well…I'm a half human half demon whose father wanted to take over this entire world but failed because of us…" I say looking away. "Then you're like me….trying to prove to everyone you aren't you're not your father…" He says causing me to look at him. Suddenly there becomes this spark between us, it's something I haven't felt before. This feeling wasn't something I could just hold in because every time I tried I felt as if I would burst….that my heart would burst. For a moment we gaze into each other's eyes. Some part of me knew that he felt that spark too. Suddenly we start leaning closer to each other causing my heart to race. It felt as if I was running thousands of miles but still wanting to keep running. And then it happens. My first kiss, it seemed to last for an eternity. We lean back and I reach into my pocket. I pull out a spare communicator and hand it to him. "My numbers in there call me if you ever need somebody…" I say quietly. Suddenly Bruce Wayne walks into the hallway which causes me to become tense. "The Gala is about finished Miss Raven…" He says as he passes us.

*Later on in Jane's POV*

I toss my high heels onto the floor my feet killing me. "Never again…." I say squeezing my eyes closed. "If you weren't Star's I would destroy you two…" I say giving the painful pair of High Heel's a death glare. "I bet the only reason Star has you two is because half the time she's flying!" I shout bitterly at them. Suddenly there's a knock on my door causing me to look up. "Well feet…I guess it's either you two or me…and I have the source to make you both react so…" I say with a sigh getting up. I open the door to find nobody there. I look down and see a Red rose with a note next to it. I pick up the note a little nervous. The note reads "Meet Me on the Roof". I slowly walk up the stairs to the roof and walk into a kiss. I freeze for a moment and realize it's Garfield and I kiss him back.

A/N Hello everybody! As you can see the Ships have begun to set sail on their Voyage! I should be able to post this story tomorrow! I can't wait to see what you all think of this story! Oh meh gurd I am so over excited right now….Don't forget to tell me what you all think of this story! Well time to write the next chapter! -MP


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Five: BlAcK FaLcOn

TO: JaMeS

*Black Falcon's POV In Jump City*

The First Bank of Jump Alarm sounds and I turn on my Headset picking up the Police Radio. "We have an armed Robbery at the First Bank Of Jump there is hostages proceed with EXTREME caution we need our best negotiator's and maybe the Teen Titans!" Dispatch says on the radio. "Time to shine…" I say my voice modified. I grapple onto the top of the bank and cut a hole through the top silently falling in. I move swiftly and silently and duck into a spare office watching the bank robbers move quickly. "Ok crew I want as much money we can carry move!" The leader shouts. As one of the goons move by the office I reverse grapple him and slam him knocking him out instantly. I jump up onto a ledge underneath a vent and pull myself up entering the vent still keeping up a good pace. I look down and see one of the goons keeping watch. I slam myself onto the vent above him landing on top of him taking him out. "Did you hear that J?!" One of the goons shouts. "Let's go check it out better not be one of those pesky Titans!" J shouts back and they reach the room to find it empty. "What the…." J says blankly. I kick both their faces swinging from the door ledge. They fly into the wall cracking it. I swiftly move leaning against the corner listening to the two thugs talk while keeping watch. "I think Crash is the hotter one K…" The thug on the left says to the thug to his right. "No Raven is the one and you know it…." K says firmly. I sweep kick them both and punch K's face in. I slam the other thug into the wall so hard he gets stuck there. "Ok you may have took out my crew but you won't take me down!" The leader says while pulling out two Uzi's. "Everyone loves a good Boss fight…." I say bringing out my Talons. As he starts firing I begin doing massive flips dodging them all. "You're going to have to do better than that…" I say as he runs out of bullets. He tries charging me but I run at him using my right arm to make him flip onto his back causing a loud thud. I send a power swipe at his head knocking him out. "YOU ALL HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TILL WE TAKE THIS DOOR DOWN!" One of the swat members shouts. As they finish their countdowns they find all of the goons knocked out, along with a black falcon on the wall.

*Kelly Lawrence's POV on the National News*

"Well we have quite a story tonight, a bank robbery was stopped at the First Bank of Jump, but before the Police or the Titans could even get there! With hostage witnesses saying that he was expertly trained and seemed to be a young adult although he was completely covered in his suit with a helmet that had a voice modifier. He did leave his insignia which was a Black Falcon which has led to him being given the name "Black Falcon"…Back to you Kat!" I finish with a smile. "Well I'm afraid I am the one with the bad news….Jordan Kyle was reported missing without a single trace, the authorities do not know who is behind this but we will keep you all informed, Bruce Wayne is currently Stonewalling the media keep watching the news every night to keep updated." She says firmly.

*Raven's POV*

I walk away and go into my room trying my best to keep a normal face on. "I promise I will find you…" I say quietly as I begin to cry.

A/N Well everyone I have posted the story but I do not know how it has done yet, I do plan on updating the story today with at least this chapter. I have recently found out some things that have been quite upsetting so I will probably be writing a lot. Writing has been a great coping method ever since last summer when my Grandmother died, I am NOT telling you this to make you all feel sorry for me or for views or anything, I am just trying to get my readers to get to know me a bit better. Also I was listening to Final Destination, the song that plays when you fight Taboo in Smash Bro's Brawl Wii Version on loop. I am planning on making a playlist with all the songs Jack and Jane sing in this story. So yeah also I plan on changing my channel name back to its original name "Max Martian". Remember this though…DON'T JUDGE MEH FER MEH PINK PENCIL IT'S THE ONLY ONE I COULD FIND! -MP


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Six: BaTtErIeS

*Jack's POV in FloorMart*

I scan the aisle I'm in looking for batteries. "Why is it that whenever you are looking for ONE certain thing only you find EVERYTHING else in the entire store?!" I shout in frustration. "It's a store technique, it's so you buy more…" Jane says with a smirk. Suddenly the surroundings change and we are in a game show. "Is this a new addition to the store?" I ask looking around. "Welcome new Titans to the world of TV, I the GREATEST villain of ALL of Jump City have brought you here!" A man in a trench coat shouts. "Who's he again?" I ask Jane scratching my head. "Mr. Ego…." She says laughing. "I AM CONTROL FREAK THE TEEN TITANS GREATEST ENEMY!" Control Freak shouts loudly and bitterly. "Never heard of him…" I say to Jane who's holding her ears. "Do you have to be so loud?" She asks letting her ears go. "With my remote I can take us to ANY channel!" he shouts giving a triumphant look. "Ok, first off you are a total rip off of the movie Click, second I will call you Couch Potato for now on…" I say and Jane and I begin to burst into laughter. "I DEMAND YOU TWO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" he shouts. "Okay jeez, so is that the remote?" I ask sounding serious. "Yes this is massive weapon of destruction!" he shouts sounding triumphant. "Jug season!" I shout turning into a bolt of lightning and stealing the remote. Jane and I make a break for it as he chases us from channel to channel. Suddenly we end up in the Bernie Mac Show. We start knocking on his door looking behind us. "Who are you two supposed to be….is it Halloween?" Bernie asks looking at us with a confusing look. "No Bernie but we need you to hold him off for a moment….." I say as we run inside his house. We hear control freak end up at the door out of breath. "Have you seen two teenagers?!" he shouts sputtering his words out. "Well you can take mine…." Bernie mutters looking upstairs. Suddenly we both jump out of the corner and I press the pause button and he freezes. "Congrats on the new statue Bernie…" Jane says as we glitch back to Walmart. "So what do we do with the remote?" Jane asks. "I'm taking the batteries…" I say taking the batteries and throwing it down on the floor.

*Bernie's POV*

"Well we had some strange visitors…but at least we got a STATUE!" I shout pointing to the new statue.

A/N Well…..SIXTY SEVEN VIEWS THANK YOU! -MP


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Seven: BrOkEn ArM

ThIs ChApTeR Is DeDiCaTeD To My InTeRnEt SiS TiArA

*Black Falcon*

I start running from building to building and halt to a stop as Raven lands on the same roof. "Who are you?" Raven asks getting ready for combat. "Haven't you heard, I'm Black Falcon…?" I say getting ready. "You ready to fight?" She says. "I'm always up for a work out…" I say casually causing her to start attacking me. I side step easily dodging her punch. She sends a sweep kick at me and I flip over her. She tries to back hand me but I duck. All of a sudden I pin her down onto the ground and look into her eyes. "It's over…" I say getting up. "Help me find Jordan Kyle…" She says quietly. "Maybe Jordan doesn't want to be found…" I say calmly. "You don't understand…" She says bitterly. "That he was your first?" I say looking at her. There's a moment of silence as she stares blankly at me. "Jordan Kyle has the entire Justice League, The world's greatest detective, and almost every hero in the world keeping an eye out for him…" I say quietly. "Why? They don't do that for all the missing kids…" She says sounding confused. I stay silent looking away. "Tell me…" She says forcing me to look at her. "Because I'm batman's son NightCry…" I say taking off my helmet and domino mask. "Jordan!" She says utterly shocked. "Jordan Kyle died, my new name is Jacob Lawrence orphan…but you don't love me for my name right Raven?" I say looking into her violet eyes. "No I don't…so Robins your brother?" She asks curious. "Yes….but you need to promise me you won't tell anyone my original ID…" I say quietly. "I won't…if you join the Titans." She says looking into my eyes. "If that's what it takes…" I say quietly. I hear her Communicator start to buzz and she answers it. "Raven, Titan Tower is under attack report NOW!" I hear Robin shout on the other end. "You need back up, call me…" I say quietly putting my domino mask and helmet. She nods as I jump off the rooftop and running off.

*Jacks POV*

I kneel behind a corner in a hallway watching the Merc walking past me. "Come on Titans I really thought you'd be a better fight than this…" He says under his wolf mask. Suddenly I see a green cheetah run by me and try to attack the Merc but he gets back handed and knocked into the wall unshifting him. "My arm!" Garfield shouts in pain while holding his arm. "Well I always was against animal abuse so I'll just put you out of your misery…" He says pulling out a pistol. I jump onto of his back and glitch into the sky above the tower. I try to jump off but he grabs my arm and puts me in front of him. "Glitch back and I will let you live…." He says in my ear as we start to spiral. "NEVER!" I shout elbowing him in the face but he takes it. We crash onto of the roof of the tower and I roll trying to get away from him. "Enough interference it's time to cut off the loose ends…" He says pulling out a curved sword. Suddenly a series of arrows fly by one knocking the sword out of his hands. Jane glitches beside me and we start shocking the merc. "You all got lucky this time…" He says as a jet zooms by as he jumps off the rooftop flying off.

"Who was that guy?" Jane asks helping me up. "I dunno but I don't think he's a friend…" I say dusting myself off.

*Slade's POV*

"I said Jack and Jane were OFF LIMITS!" I shout angrily at Wolf. "They got in the way, if they had stayed out of my way I could've done my job and still keep my promise, and they are still alive…" Wolf says at his end of the long table. "Everyone relax, everything is still going according to our plan, and now all we have to do for now is set in motion our next move in this battle…" The contractor says while eating some steak off of his plate at the head of the table. "YOUR plan not mine…" I say bitterly. "Slade, Slade, do I pay you for YOUR plan or mine?" The contractor says wiping his moth his casual formal causing me to grit my teeth. "Yours…." I say quietly. "Now tonight I would like to introduce a new familiar face to the table…Superman." He finishes and the Boy Scout himself walks into the room and I look at him with interest.

A/N Helooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo everybody! I am super happy even though I am sick, why you might ask? Because this very chapter, is the chapter that got this story….ONE HUNDRED VIEWS! This has been the best story I've done so far and I would like to thank EVERY single one of the people who have read this story, so PLEASE review for this story, also say you wanted to have an idea thrown in this story, something YOU would like to see, REVIEW with that idea and I PROMISE that I will try my HARDEST to bring that idea into this story. Also before you judge the Boy Scout being in this last scene, know that you don't know WHY he is there. -MP


	8. Part One Of The Rose Event Black

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

TO: TiArA, CalLi, JenNy, AnD SAvaAnAh

Chapter 8: ThE RoSe EvEnT Pt OnE BlAcK

*Rocky Jones POV*

My alarm starts to play "No Sleep Till Brooklyn" causing me to roll over. "All right I'll get up…." I mutter under my breath while sitting up my white fuzzy tail wrapped around me. I turn off my alarm my cell phone starts to ring. I look at the collar ID as I answer and it says "Tim Drake". "Tim…what's up I mean its 8:30…" I ask blinking a few times just to get used to light. "Rocky….I'm recruiting Titans and I want you there…" Tim says his voice having obvious emotion which I find unusual. "Tim I told you I work better solo and why recruit I hear you just got two members." I say sounding curious. "Rocky…Zoe was murdered…" Tim says his words more hurtful than a freight train. "Who killed him?! I will tear him from limb to limb!" I shout angrily and murderous. "We…think it was Klarion…" Tim says grimly. I sit down on the edge of my bed my bed my head in my hands. "The funeral is tomorrow at the tower…" Tim says his voice still grim. "I'll be there…" I say hanging up. I put on my Domino Mask and speed out of my house.

*Jane's POV*

I look down from the rooftop of the tower sighing. Everything seemed to be still the ocean barley moving and the wind was calm. But what bothered me most was the silence, it was a silence that didn't seem to be easily broken. Even Gar was quiet as if he wasn't even his usual self, but this revealed a truth to me. I could tell that we both had even more in common, we both hurt from the inside and we both use a smile to cover it up. Raven had cried today, I had heard that she and Zatanna were close so it must've been like losing a little brother, but it obviously isn't just her who feels that way. The new guy Black Falcon seems emotionless, but I know his type. He just has too much emotion to face, also he obviously trained with Batman. CY has been with Jack fixing the T car even though it doesn't need any fixing. Star is trying to be there for robin, but he has been trying to get ahold of the people who they had been close too. I'm just left to my thoughts. A bird lands next to me and hops closer. "I got you little guy…" I say while gently picking up my new pet bird.

A/N Well THIS event is for ALL of my viewers, I mean ONE HUNDRED SIXTY THREE! And that was from 99! That is making me think this might make the story reach TWO HUNDRED! On a sad note the reason it has taken so long for me to post is because yesterday I broke up with my gf and what she did broke my heart, but you all…you all keep me motivated. Thank you ALL!


	9. Part Two Of The Rose Event White

Teen Titans:GlItChEd

RoSe EvEnT: PaRt TwO WhItE

*Robin's POV*

I look down at the ground as Star grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Today we are gathered here to honor Zoe Zatara, a good friend to some but a little brother to many. Zoe wouldn't have wanted us to remember him in his last moments, he would've wanted us to remember the good times we had all had, and I believe Max Morris has a few words he would like to share…" Ryan the head of the Magical community says respectfully although his last words makes me to look up in surprise. "Zoe was a little brother to me and he still is, when we had first met we had started a rivalry, whether it was over the remote or getting the last slice of pizza, we competed and it always drove us to be better constantly trying to beat the other. But we never looked down on the other, in fact we constantly looked up just to try to reach for the next ledge that was just above the other. We were close, all of us were. Then Donna died…Robin joined the Titans but the rest…we went solo. But not ONE of us deleted any of our numbers. If something went bad we'd all be there. Now something bad has happened, and we are all here. And we are ALL going to get through this together! Zoe never thought it was bad for me being an alien so neither should I…" Max finishes as he shifts back into his Martian form and has his hood lowered. Max was the 2nd youngest of us. And him shifting back into his Martian form was a symbol of the fact that things can get better, even if it's only one step at a time. I walk up to the casket my heart feeling as if it was on the verge of self-destruction. "I'll never forget you little brother…" I say quietly and I slip a white rose into the casket. When it's someone you really care about, saying goodbye is one of the hardest things in the world. The thought of being a Role Model for someone, someone who cares can mean a lot. But Zoe didn't just learn, he taught well. Every time before now it was just a "see you later" moment. Now it's goodbye…. for good. Max is right, we need to get through this…. together.

A/N Hello everyone THANK YOU for 187 views! This event is going to be short and there is only ONE more part left! You guys should start reviewing so I can mention you before the story starts! But if you are kind of shy then PM me with what you think and tell me to or not to share your thoughts on the next chapter! Well it's 3:44 am and I'm about to pass out so time to edit and post, the next chapter SHOULD be posted by tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. THANK YOU! -MP


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Ten: ThE FinAl PaRt Of ThE RoSe EvEnt: ThOrNlEsS

*WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING THERE IS A SINGLE CURSE WORD IN THIS CHAPTER BEWARE BEWARE BEWARE BEWARE I MEAN ITS RATED T!*

*Glitch's POV*

"Everyone split up so we can find the little boy faster!" Robin says firmly heading off with star. Suddenly all that was left was terra, Jane was already paired with Beast Boy and Rob and Star were obviously a team, and Cyborg was off on a secret mission. Terra and I take the far left side of the catacombs trying desperately to find the missing child. "Hey Terra, did you know that the international symbol for "Love at First Sight" is a thorn-less rose?" I ask as causing her to stop. "No, why ask?" She asks turning around. She sees I'm holding out a thorn-less red rose. She stops for a moment gazing at it as if she's studying every inch of the rose. "Terra…. you are my love at first sight…. want to go out?" I ask my heart skipping a few beats. "I thought you'd never ask…" Terra says quietly and to my surprise kisses me. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity. It was as if in this moment, I felt as if there was nothing I couldn't accomplish. Everything is going perfect as long as I- I start to think but I glitch to the end of the catacombs. "Damn…" I say quietly[OHMEGERDJHEJKWHKJHEKJWHKJHWEJHWJKHWEKHW]. I look to my left and see a little boy who meets the description of the missing kid backing away from me. I could see his marks and I imeadatly understood the situation. "Don't worry kid I'm a hero and I get what you're going through…." I say calmly kneeling down. "Y-you do?" He asks not backing away from me anymore. "Well after I lost my parents my grandfather did a lot of bad stuff to me and my twin Jane…" I say quietly. "Are you going to make me go back?" The boy asked scared. "No…" I say quietly. "Promise?" The boy asks holding out his pinky finger. "Promise…" I say firmly doing a pinky swear. "So what's your name?" I ask him with curiosity in my voice. "Mikey..." Mikey says with a smile. "Just like in TMNT…lucky…mine's Jack." I say with a smile. "Like in Jack and Jill!" he says astonished. "Yeah but more like Jack and Jane…" I say with a smirk. "We should get moving…" I say standing up. "But were lost…" He says not getting up. "I got a plan Mikey you just wait and see…" I say with a smile. "Everyone meet outside I found him…" I say into my communicator. I look at him with concern for a moment. "I am about to teleport when I grab onto you hold on tight okay?" I ask him and he nods. I grab him and glitch to the entrance. "Thank you so much Glitch we promise to take good care of him and get him adopted!" The cps worker says starting to grab Mikey but I stop her. "I'll adopt him…" I say to everyone's surprise. "Excuse me?" The cps worker asks not sure if she had heard me correctly. "Sign here…" I say calmly the paperwork glitching into my hands. She signs the papers and I kneel next to Mikey. "Well Mikey time to go home…" I say with a smile.

A/N 200 VIEWS OHMEHGERD THANKS! -MP


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Eleven: HoMe SwEeT HoMe

*Jack's POV*

The entire Teen Titans begin chasing Klarion the Witch Boy across the Magic Realm. "How are you two so fast?!" Impulse Shouts trying to keep up with me and Jane. "We just got to Go Sonic Speed…" Jane says as we counties the chase. Suddenly I get a VERY bad feeling and I can tell Jane feels it too. "GUYS TURN BACK IT'S A TRA-"I start quote my favorite admiral but me and Jane get slammed into a wall. I slowly get up feeling as if I had just gotten slammed into by a freight train. My vision still blurred but I still make out the outline of a well-known hero. "Superman….thank god….we have to get out of here!" I say quickly my head killing me. "There's only one place you're going Jack WILSON!" Superman shouts as he sends a speed punch at me knocking me back into the wall next to Jane. "We aren't LIKE that MONSTER!" I shout and he starts charging at me but I grab Jane and glitch somewhere else in the building. I could feel the lack of energy inside of me and my slipping. "Jane you need to wake up!" I say shaking her trying to wake her up. I throw Jane across the floor as Superman crashes through the wall behind me causing her to wake up. "You act like you don't know I have super hearing…." Superman says picking me up by my neck causing me to glare at the false hero with a newfound hatred. Jane jumps up and spikes Superman trying to make him drop me but he just throws me into Jane knocking her out again just by the momentum. My vision begins to fade out as the man I had trusted walked slowly towards me. I start trying to send all of my energy at him sending him flying into the wall. He starts trying to block the lightning but he slowly moves toward me. The lightning stops and I fall to the side. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn around. "Hey Jack…" The spirt of my mother says with a smile. "Mom…..Dad…am I dead?" I ask afraid of the answer. "Jack….you want to go back don't you?" Dad says with a look of understanding. "Jane's all alone….and Mikey can't lose someone so fast…" I say hope in my voice. "There's only one way you can go back…" Mom says her voice telling me she's worried. "First I need to know…How we got our powers." I ask not even sure if they knew the answer. But I had nobody else to ask, nobody trustworthy. "Your powers were given to you from Slade when you were little to turn you both into weapons…" Dad says his look grim. "I knew it….we are just meant for destruction…" I say looking down. "No…You could have the power to kill instantly but does that mean you have to kill?" Mom asks putting her hand on my shoulder. "Carve your own destiny, I come from a family of Mercs but I became a hero and so did you two….We are both VERY proud of you two…" Dad says with a smile.

*Mikey's POV*

I wake up in my new bed getting jump scared by a robot. "Good Morning Mikey, I am RoboSitter your Child Sitter!" The robot says in a chipper as can be robot can sound. "Then why does your name imply you sit on robots?" I ask wondering if I could break him. "That is just a Name…." He says in the same voice. "What's Just a name?" I ask with a smile. "RoboSitter." The robot says and we continue back and forth until an error screen pops up where his face was. "Shutting Down…" RoboSitter says. "That was easier than I thought…" I say poking the robot a few times. "Rebooting…" RoboSitter says and it wakes up again. "Don't worry I have programed myself to be able to handle your questions!" The Robot says with a screen on his box screen. "Tag…" I say tapping him and I run trying to hide from the robot. If I am going to succeed in my plans I will have to think like the enemy. I think as I start sprinting at an unusual speed towards the kitchen. I turn on all the knobs to the stove and start destroying the place.

*Jane's POV*

I look down at Jacks body and I start to cry. I cry harder than I've ever cried, harder than after everything Slade had ever done, harder than even when Mom and Dad had been murdered by that monster. "I promise….Superman WILL pay Jack!" I shout in anger. Suddenly I feel Jack squeezing my hand. "Don't go killing anyone until your birthday Jane…" Jack says with a smirk sitting up. "Jane…I saw Mom and Dad…they wanted me to tell you they love us both, are proud of us both, and will always be in our hearts…The usual kid dies and sees his parents then comes back to life kind of deal…" Jack says with a smirk and I punch his shoulder. "Wait…how are we going to get out of here?" I ask the vibe imeadtly changing.

A/N WOW 200 to 243 views in ONE day! You ALL have motivated me to keep going on this story! But like many good things in the world, this story is closing to an end. Yes I know its sad but Review to tell me what YOU all have thought about this story, you DON'T need an account to review! If you like this story FAVORITE IT! So how did you like that Plot twist with a side of Mikey Humor? I wonder how many views this chapter will get…maybe even 300. Till the next time on Dragon Ball Glitched! ~MP


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter Twelve: EvErY RoSe HaS It'S ThOrNs

*Jack's POV*

I wake up still in my Grandfather's mansion tugging on the Inhibitor Collar. Jane wakes up as I get up to look around the room. "Are we stuck here?" Jane asks not sounding herself. This house brings up so many painful memories. Some of the things we had been glad had been forgotten but it's all back now. "Don't worry we'll get out…" I say in an assuring tone. "So…you and Terra?" Jane asks with a curious look. "How did you know?!" I ask surprised. "Well she's been waiting for you to make move for while…she was the one who ran out of the room last time we were both burnt out…" Jane says with a sly smile. "Well I officially stupid…" I say face palming. "No you're just ignorant…" Jane says with her cheery smile [^_^]. "That makes me feel SO much better…" I say with a smirk. She starts to laugh and I suddenly realize something. "Oh….my…..GOD!" I shout shocked. "What's wrong?!" Jane shouts picking up on my sudden emotion change. "YOU'RE DATING BEAST BOY!" I shout still in a state of utter shock and Jane's "busted" expression tells me it's true. "Don't hurt him Jack…" She says quietly. Her words seem to wipe the image of Garfield being electrocuted from my mind. "Do you love him?" I ask sitting next to her our backs to the wall with stripped paint. "As much as you love Terra Jack…" Jane says quietly. "Let's break out of here…" I say pulling a paperclip out of my pocket. "Glitch time?" Jane asks tilting her head. "Not yet…we're going to show our evil grandfather a good time…" I say my inhibitor collar popping off. I start to pop Jane's collar off.

*Robin's POV*

I pace back and forth in my office worried. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The only two people outside of the team that knew about the mission was Batman and….SUPERMAN. I run out the door contacting my former mentor. "SUPERMAN IS A TRAITOR!" I shout into my communicator. "What makes you say that robin?" Batman says firmly. "HE KIDNAPPED JACK AND JANE!" I shout and I run to find clues.

*Batman's POV*

I walk over to Clark seeing he is in conversation with Barry. "It's over Clark come quietly or we WILL take you down…" I say giving him the Bat-glare. "I don't know what you're talking about Bruce…" Superman says firmly but I can tell he's lying. "Jack and Jane…where are they?" I ask firmly. Clark tries to speed punch me but there's a blur and Rocky is holding his fist.

*Rocky's POV*

"Don't EVER hit my bat!" I say pushing him back. "You all are the REAL villains with your so called JUSTICE! We live in a world where those two can be considered heroes even with their GRANDFATHER!" Uncle Clark shouts angry. "I'm considered royalty in UK AND on my home planet yet do you ever see me trying to make others bow down to me?" I say calmly getting ready. He tries to speed punch me but I dodge his attack only to be backhanded into the wall. "You're my uncle….why Clark?" I ask slowly getting up. "You don't understand…" He says walking slowly to me. "I do….they just want to fight our fight and you just can't accept that!" I say trying to get into a fighting position but my right leg feels like it's broken. "Stand aside Rocky…" He says firmly. "This hurts me more than it hurts you…" I say as I start to bullet punch him faster than Flash. He falls to the ground knocked out. "Rocky are you okay?" Batman asks me and I look up dizzy. "My right leg…I think he broke it…" I say quietly and Flash picks me up and speeds me to the Watchtower Med Bay. "Rocky look into my eyes and count backwards from twenty…" Flash says injecting me with a sedative. I do as he says and only get to ten before I pass out.

*Jacks POV*

I look at the door then at Jane. "Shall I do the honors?" I ask with a smirk. "And let you get all the fun….no." She says with her own smirk. "To quote the Beatles….All together now…" I say and we both kick the door and we see Slade aiming a .44 Magnum for each of us. "Get back in there…" He says looking mad. "Too be honest I didn't think we'd get this far…" I say looking at Jane. It was obvious we both had no idea what to do. Suddenly Slade gets shot in the kneecap causing him to fall down and Auntie Rose walks over his limp body. "Need a little help?" She asks giving us a concerned look. "Not anymore thanks a lot Rose…" Jane says with a cheery smile. "You two tell Robin he still owes me that twenty bucks…" Rose says with a smirk as I pull the key to the collars out of Slade's pocket. "Will do…" I say as I unlock our collars. She waves goodbye as we Glitch away. "Why did you take us here Jack?" Jane asks realizing we're at our parent's Grave. "I talked to them Jane…" I say looking down at the grave. "I know how we got our powers…" I say quietly. "How?" She asks nervously. "Slade…" I say quietly and she starts to cry. "I knew we were evil…." She says sadly. "No…wherever we go in the world there will be people who think just because we are a Wilson means we are evil but we are the opposite…we aren't like slade we are more like the forgotten Wilsons right next to us Jane…we are heroes!" I say hugging her. We Glitch home to find the living room totaled and Mikey passed out in the middle of the floor. "Didn't you build a robot to baby sit him Jane?" I ask looking concerned. The robo-sitter falls from the ceiling. "So proud…" I say quietly causing Jane to hit my arm. "He TRAHSED the tower!" She shouts. "AND he defied gravity!" I say with a smile.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter, and WOW 325 views! Thank you everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Titans: GlItChEd

Chapter 13: CoPe

To: TiArA AnD CaLlI My MoSt LoYaL ViEwErs

*Batman's POV*

I enter the dark integration room looking at the former Man of Steel. "Why do it Clark?" I ask studying his expression. "You don't understand…what you do, what I did….wasn't Justice." He says firmly. "What does Lois think about what you're doing?" I ask and he jumps up mad. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE WHAT I DO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!" He shouts mad. "Millions of people if not BILLIONS look up to YOU Clark! And you broke his leg! Is this what you want people to see?!" I shout looking down on him as I force him back into the chair. "He shouldn't have tried to stop me…" He says quietly but I can tell it killed him on the inside knowing he had hurt Rocky. "He did what you couldn't do..." I say firmly. "You too used to race in the halls….before he got faster you even let him win." I say looking at him with anger as I slam the door and walk out.

*Janes POV*

I look over to Jack nervously. He painlessly zaps me sending me the message, "Don't worry it'll be fine just sing normal…" Jacks says through shocks. I nod and we start. "Sit back, I'll take you for a ride

To any place where you decide,

Keep holding on and don't let go

Too quickly

Knocked down, I'm lying on the floor

Oh he, he's coming back for more

What can I do?, where can I hide

For safety

[Pre-chorus]

Stranded, I'm guessing, that he plans this

I've been here once before

You keep me running in circles

Can't stand it, I'm running empty handed

It's all a waste of time

I know you do it for pleasure

[Chorus:]

Were you sent to destroy me

Look I'm still breathing

I warned you the white one is evil

he will kill

You

Downtown, I'm going by the store

Oh look, he's coming back for more

I need to run, don't want to catch him

Too late he's seen me

I'm trapped, caught and now I'm going under

Strike him down with bolt of thunder

Play your game, come on I dare you

Keep on trying

Stranded I'm guessing that he plans this,

I've been here once before

You keep me running in circles

Can't stand it, I'm running empty handed

It's all a waste of time,

I know you do it for pleasure

Were you sent to destroy me,

Look I'm still breathing,

I warned you the white one is evil

He will kill you

Standing, stalling always falling

Story of my life

Dying, chasing who will face me

Always giving up

Standing, stalling always falling

Story of my life

Sit back, I'll take you for a ride

To any place where you decide,

Keep holding on don't let go

Too quickly

Knocked down, I'm lying on the floor

Oh He, he's coming back for more

What can I do, where can I hide

For safety

Stranded I'm guessing that she plans this

I've been here once before you keep me running in circles

Can't stand it I'm running empty handed

It's all a waste of time

I no you do it for pleasure

[Instrumental]

(Standing, stalling always falling, story of my life)

Were you you sent to destroy me,

Look I'm still breathing,

I warned you the white one is evil

He will kill you.

There's a moment of silence. They all start clapping with big smiles on their faces. "You got the job kids just show up this weekend!" The manager says patting us both on the back.

A/N Well THANK YOU everyone!


End file.
